Peaceful Negotiations
by Annabrea-Shaw
Summary: For hundreds of years Makai has alternated between periods of chaos and peace. The Spirit Detectives attend a peace summit in the Western Lands as envoys of Reikai and are intrigued by the Lord of the West's recently reunited family. Since when does Hiei know royalty? Then disaster strikes the negotiations. Can the Detectives navigate this new world of youkai politics unscathed?


Summary:

For hundreds of years the Makai was seen as a place of chaos. Demons roamed freely, and killed each other unchecked and without remorse, only feeling greater excitement at any opportunity to cross into Ningenkai. Then the Demon Lords arrived, prompted by the growing human population and pressure from Reikai. Since then the chaos has alternated with periods of peace, and the four lands remained under the watchful eye of ruthless monarchs with no patience for broken rules. Recent events, a great war, and renewed interest from the rulers of Reikai have lead a new round of peace negotiations, spearheaded by the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru, and his recently reunited family. The Spirit Detectives arrive to the negotiations as envoys of Prince Koenma and his father, Lord Enma, and become guests at the magnificant Western Palace. They are intrigued by the mixed family of humans, demons, and hanyou - especially considering Lord Sesshomaru's reputation as the most powerful and most dangerous of the Lord's. Plus, Hiei seems to know them. Since when does Hiei know anyone? Despite appearances of burgeoning peace, catastrophe strikes the negotiations. Can the detectives navigate this new world of youkai politics and remain unscathed? And what of this strange girl, the miko Kagome? What is her deal?

* * *

The laugh, like tinkling bells, came from behind them. The group turned as one to face the sound, each with faces of varying degrees of shock.

The culprit, to their further surprise, was a girl. Too old to be a child, but too young to be an adult, with her ripped jeans and pale blue sweater she looked like she belonged more in a school library than the middle of a demon infested forest.

Kuwabara recovered first, jumping from surprised right passed caution and into concern. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" His arms flailed to the sides, spirit swords extinguished, gesturing to the carnage surrounding the four. The girl's eyes, sapphire blue in the pink light, danced over the bodies that littered the ground. When they returned to meet his, void of the fear and horror he expected, her grin unfaltering, he took an uncertain step back. "Hey… aren't you scared or anything?" She shook her head, black waves bouncing.

"Haven't you ever heard of peaceful negotiations?"

* * *

A miko. The girl was a priestess, in Makai, named Kagome. Yusuke still wanted to shake his head and clear his vision, convinced the entire day was nothing but a strange dream. He blinked hard at her back as she chattered amicably at Hiei, even as she waved to the guards allowing them passage to the Western grounds.

He blinked even harder when he thought he saw the ghost of a smile across the apparition's face.

"The palace hasn't changed much." she was saying to the still silent koorime. "You know Sesshomaru, he's very traditional. There's bathrooms though, running water and everything. Apparently Shippou came home from France with some revolutionary new ideas back in the seventeen hundreds. And just wait until you see the new tapestries in the main hall! I don't think I've ever been so thin in my life, but that's court artists for you. Oh, but don't tell anyone I said so, because Shinju-sama is still on staff and he'd _die_ if he knew I didn't like them.

The aforementioned palace appeared before them, heralded by the scraping of the closing gates behind, and Yusuke gaped. He'd seen his fair share of ceremonial palaces, having grown up in Japan where history was never more than a school field trip away, and in the Makai over the last few years, but this one took the cake. With two stories and actual paned windows in the wooden walls, it was the most outwardly western of the 'traditional' places he'd ever seen.

* * *

"So that was Lord Sesshomaru."

Hiei snorted from the windowsill at Yusuke's words. Kurama, still standing by the shoji screen with his hands tucked into his pockets, raised an eyebrow at the detective where he lounged on the western bed. Kuwabara sulked from his place on the floor, where he'd been unceremoniously shoved when Yusuke claimed the room for his own.

"Sesshomaru-sama is the oldest and most powerful of the four demon lords, Yusuke. You would do well to show some respect."

"Yeah, he's seriously powerful." Kuwabara chimed, sitting up. "What's with that Kagome girl, though? I didn't get any feelings from her at all, but she was controlling all those puppet guards out in the forest."

"Yeah…" Yusuke muttered. "She's pretty cute." Hiei growled at the detective, a rare show of blatant displeasure from the perpetually grumpy demon.

"Indeed." Kurama spoke, when it became clear that Hiei would not elaborate. "There are legends of a miko named Kagome - they say she is the keeper of the Shikon no Tama. Yoko was already in the Makai when the jewel reappeared, but you were in Japan then, weren't you Hiei? She spoke as if she knows you from long ago."

Kuwabara scoffed. "Before toilets, at least." he muttered.

There was a tense silence as the two demons eyed each other, Kurama with an obvious question in his and Hiei skeptically, deciding whether to answer.

Finally Hiei's eyes closed, and his head tilted back against the window frame, entire posture speaking of relaxation even as his senses swept out over the grounds, seeking out those auras he knew and those he didn't.

"Hn. It was a long time ago."

He said nothing more on the matter, and the others - prompted by a stern eye from Kurama - let the matter drop. Talk turned to the peace summit that would follow the next morning.

* * *

From the vantage of his second story office, Sesshomaru had a clear view of the courtyard where Kagome was pacing through her archery training. He watched with a critical eye as one arrow after another was loosed, only to land with a solid thud in the center of her chosen target. The breeze carried her scent to him, the spice of her magic entwined with the bath oils provided to the members of his household.

The voice of his younger brother, InuYasha, came from the direction of his desk. "You know this is the first time everyone has been home since Kagome left."

"Hm." Sesshomaru nodded. Outside Kagome was joined by their most recently returned member. "Even Hiei managed the trip."

InuYasha snorted. "I know. Never thought I'd see that guy again."

"I do not see why we let a human, a miko no less, take place in these discussions, Sesshomaru."

Kagome grit her teeth at the simpering tone of Lady Toshi. The recently widowed (Black Widowed, if one believed the stories, which Kagome _did_ ) spider demoness gave her the creeps. Not to mention she was definitely on the prowl for powerful husband number four.

Sesshomaru's steely glare indicated his lack of appreciation for their guest as well. "It is _Lord_ Sesshomaru if you do not mind, Lady Toshi. And the Lady Kagome is not only a trusted advisor, but a welcome resident of my palace and well deserving of your respect. Do not make me regret your invitation to this meeting."

The spider's eyes hardened, but her simpering pout did not fade. "Of course, milord."

When attention returned to the maps at the center of the table, where Sesshomaru's land manager was pointing out the borders Kagome had just outlined, Shippo rolled his eyes at her. Kagome hid a grin behind her hand. Toshi wasn't the first demoness to try for Sesshomaru's attentions, and she wouldn't be the last. So far none had taken.

"And what does Prince Koenma think of these terms?" Lord Karnai of the Isles asked loudly, drawing attention to the four Spirit World representatives. The redheaded spirit fox relayed Koenma's agreement in a sure voice, one imbued with charm and well suited for politics, though from the stories of one _Yoko_ Kurama, Kagome suspected it had been cultivated with much more nefarious purposes.

* * *

The Makai sky was a pale pink, like strawberry syrup mixed with vanilla ice cream, when Kuwabara entered the gardens that afternoon.

Pausing outside the door to take in his surroundings, Kazuuma spotted the cream colored cat with two tails pacing lazily atop a fountain. "Hey kitty, kitty." He called to the creature as he approached. He held a hand out and rubbed his thumb against his first two fingers, clicking is tongue in beckoning. "Here sweetie." The cat tilted her head to his ministrations, purring gently.

"Her name is Kirara." he heard from the other side of the fountain. Kazuuma could swear the cat, Kirara, mewled in amusement when he jumped at the sound. Kagome appeared off the the side with her hand held out, Kirara padding to her without hesitation to be pet.

"Kazuuma, right?" The girl asked, settling on the edge of the fountain.

Nodding, he opened his mouth to answer in the affirmative, when the blast rang out over the grounds. He and Kagome dropped to the ground, hands over ears, in reflexes long ingrained from school drills and battle training. When the shaking stopped and they found their feet, a section of the palace was in flames.

"That's the West Wing." Kagome said, unnecessarily. "Sesshomaru!"

And she was gone, running towards the palace's family quarters, and the melee of the explosion, Kuwabara at her heels.

* * *

The smoke was too thick to breathe, so Hiei shoved his bandana over his mouth. The fabric had long turned grey with ash, but he paid no mind. He laid a young woman, a girl he was pretty sure was a maid, out on the field among other survivors, before turning back to the house.

A bomb.

Such a human thing in a home of demons, a _realm_ of demons. Hiei can't remember the last time a human weapon was so blatantly used against demonkind; not since the realms were split, at least. Regardless, the West wing had been full of residents and servants when the blast went off, and even demons couldn't withstand fire or suffocation for long. Every moment counted.

He was lifting a third victim from the rubble, a young boy he didn't recognize, when Kagome's aura flared behind him. His demon skin tingled at the purifying energy, but his logical mind recognized it as healing.

His red eyes met her blue as he left the boy in line with the others.

 _Are they safe?_ Her's asked. Hiei shook his head; he hadn't seen any of the royal family except her. Her eyes steeled, determined. _Find them_. He nodded, turning again to the wreckage while she held her hands over yet another damaged body.

* * *

Hey y'all,

I'm supposed to be studying for finals, but I got distracted by a new idea, then found this while digging through my google docs. It is, obviously, not a complete work, but after tomorrow I have two weeks off school, so hopefully I'll use this to fill some free time. I really like this one. Who knows, maybe it will be the one I finally finish, yeah?

Anyway, let's call it an anniversary gift, because 12 years ago, on winter break from the 6th grade, I stumbled upon and never quite managed to leave. Here's to you , the only constant in my life.

Cheers,

Brea


End file.
